honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Mad Max
Mad Max is the 63rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Mad Max. ''It was published on September 15, 2015. ''Mad Max was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mad Max on YouTube "In the tradition of Jaws, The Matrix, and E.T., get ready to experience another awesome movie with a mediocre, rushed out video game adaptation." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mad Max Script In the tradition of Jaws, The Matrix, and E.T., get ready to experience another awesome movie with a mediocre, rushed out video game adaptation. Mad Max From the developer of open-world games about blowing sh** up Studios and the publisher of open-world games about punching dudes in the face Bros. Interactive comes the face-punchiest, blow-uppiest, open-worldiest game you've ever played. Did I mention the face punching? There's a lot of that! of Max punching enemies' faces. Discover a generic-brand version of the wasteland you know and love from the Mad Max films, with none of the characters or storylines you remember. Take on the role of Max, a guy who's Mel Gibson levels of mad Gibson yells: "I'll burn the goddamn house down, but blow me first!" and "How dare you?!", as you serial kill your way across the desert with a colorful cast of lunatics, then take on an entire Burning Man festival worth of face-painted desert weirdos. I'm pretty sure this is what Australia's like all the time, right? Get ready for a game that does absolutely nothing to exceed your expectations, featuring hand-to-hand combat ripped straight out of the Arkham series; graphics so brown, they look like Gears of War with a sepia filter; and the same open-world design you've tolerated since the first Assassin's Creed, but this time, the towers are balloons. Innovation! Contain your OCD as you try to ignore a map full of side objectives and collectibles, then rage as you realize that stuff is 90% of the game, and an endless loop of tedious errands, all to complete the most important quest of all: pimping your ride! Yo, we know you like to murder people, so we hooked you up with a Thunderpoon so you can murder people while you drive! Settle in for the game that thinks realism means everything takes for-f**king-ever, as you wait for your car to be repaired, wait for storms to end, slowly fill up your gas tank, slowly fill up your water bottle, and slowly drink from that same water bottle, only to experience even more realism as you eat a bunch of dog food. Hey, at least you're not eating live maggots out of a rotting corpse or something, right? eats maggots from a rotting corpse Oh... Cool...? So sit back, relax, and download your energy drink DLC, because the best straightforward action movie of the year that would've made an awesome straightforward racing game or an awesome straightforward car combat game is here -- as a muddled open-world mess! And there's only one word to describe it ['''Immortan Joe': "Mediocre!"]'' Starring: Not Tom Hardy Rockatansky; It's Not a Tumor! Jeet; Duck Dynasty Gutgash; Not So Hot Wheels Eye; Dude, I'm So Baked Right Now Griffa; Beer Helmet Friah; and The Hunchback of Notre Dame Chumbucket. for Mad Max was 'Arkham Desert.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Arkham Desert You know, if you really wanna survive the wasteland, maybe don't strap explosive barrels to everything.... Think about that. Trivia * There is also an Honest Trailer about the movie Mad Max: Fury Road. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Mad Max has a 93.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote "Screen Junkies and Smosh Games laid out some of the game’s flaws in a new honest trailer. They go in hard from the start, calling it a video-game adaptation 'in the tradition of Jaws, The Matrix, and E.T.' They boil the game down to a sepia-toned Arkham: Desert featuring face-punching — so much face-punching — a bunch of Burning Man weirdos. Which sounds like it should have been awesome, but… meh." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Mad Max had every opportunity to kick ass, but fell short in lots of areas. It sounds a lot funnier when the guys at Smosh Games say it though, so check out the Honest Trailer." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * '‘Mad Max’ (The Video Game) Gets A Brutally Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * '‘Mad Max’ Game Gets an Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Avalanche Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment